In the related art, an in-vehicle light apparatus provided with a millimeter wave radar (hereinafter, referred to as “radar apparatus”) integrally with a lamp (for example, a headlight or a backlight) for irradiating outside the vehicle is known (for example, see PTL 1).
Such an in-vehicle light apparatus is suitable for saving a space for installing the millimeter wave radar and improving the design of the vehicle body.